At present, illumination alert apparatuses designed by the industrial sector come in diverse shapes. However, to suit conventional usage-related reasoning models, it is necessary for the illumination alert apparatuses to be equipped with additional buttons for controlling the ON state and OFF state of the illumination alert apparatuses. Doing so accounts for known drawbacks of the illumination alert apparatuses as follows: a lack of integrity of appearance; incurred additional costs; invasion of foreign bodies; susceptibility to weather changes; invasion of moisture; and poor electrical contact of a switch. The aforesaid drawbacks of the illumination alert apparatuses compromise the operation and use thereof.